Harry Potter and the Duelists of the Past
by Tala1
Summary: Seto, Ryou, Otogi, and Malik have been accepted to Hogwarts and must use their powers and skills of duel monsters to save their world and the wizardiing world. But with hyper destructive Yamis Can they still do it?Contains R/B, S/S, O/R, and M/M. D/Ced
1. Prologue

Malik: Oh god here I am in the torture right in the middle *sits in his dome shaped diamond thingy* Marik: mwhahahaha I'll rule the world! Seto: well not really because Yami stops you *rolls his eyes* Yami always saves everyone Otogi: that's just being mean Seto *is punched in the face* Seto: my name is not Seto its Kaiba! Otogi: *sporting a black eye* geez sorry Kaiba Malik: I don't like my Yami  
  
Tala: as you can see I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I am well aware this has been done so many times that its not even funny but I thought I'd put it up for fun.  
  
A/N: not much um I'm thinking of changing my name to some other pen name but yeah.maybe Jazz or Malik so uh read all my author notes just in case  
  
Harry Potter and the Duelists of the Past  
  
Prologue  
  
The sun was shinning over head several people went about their daily business but in Egypt one or rather two people were trying to get up and use the resources around but it ended up in a tragedy.  
  
"Oh my god Yami!" Malik sighed in annoyance ever since Battle City his Yami had being coming out a lot and causing major trouble around his sisters house and now he had just broken his sisters lamp the artifact one. Marik grinned and started clicking the lighter waiting for the fire to come out but unknown to him the Hikari had stolen the thing that injected the fire out of it.  
  
Snatching the lighter back he scowled at his Yami's childish behavior why just last week he had not done a single thing while his sister stormed up the stairs saying and yelling that he threw all her clothes downstairs, and through his mind link he remembered Marik laughing so hard. Growling he left the living room and picked up several clothes and tossed them down the stairs hitting Isis in the face with half of them "sorry sis!" and for almost all the afternoon he had to do all the chores cause his Yami was too lazy to do anything.  
  
Soon dinner came around and the two split personalities stampeded down the stairs Marik obviously won since he was more stronger and more athletic than Malik but that didn't stop Malik from grabbing hold of an expensive chandelier and swinging into the living room where they often had there dinner. "HA! I beat you Yami!" he called over his shoulder playfully being picked up and hauled into the living room, where a wise old man was sipping his tea unaware of the two that had entered as he was talking to his sister.  
  
Isis moved her black hair as the old man was it Dumbledore? Kept on talking of a gifted school in England listening with interest she adverted her attention to the two coming to her both to busy to notice of a guest. The more innocent Hikari opened his eyes taking notice of the guest and waved the millennium rod at Marik to go back inside and with a sigh the Yami did what he was told.  
  
"Malik we have a guest please sit down and listen to what he says," she said sharply while the blonde Egyptian boy rolled his eyes and took a seat next to his sister keeping a firm grip on his millennium item. "I see that you are young Malik am I correct?" the wise old man asked with a twinkle that made the boy think about the goody two shoes pharaoh and that was one thing he just couldn't seem to stop hating //Aibou calm down or you'll force me out and you know what happens when that happens// Forcing himself to calm down the Hikari listened while at the same time trying to pass the time with his Yami.  
  
"I have come from a school of wizards with the gift of-" a loud laugh filled the room as Malik began his laughing tirade on less than half the sentence while his sister seemed to throw a disapproving glare knowing he was laughing at something through the mind link between his alter self. /Good one Marik/ still chuckling the lavender wearing T-shirt wearing teenager chuckled waving his hand for the wizard to continue.  
  
"Well yes I'm sure this is funny to you but I come from a school for the magical gifted youngsters that can attend which is called Hogwarts a school for witches and wizards all over the world" something in the mans eyes made Malik listen a bit more in the conversation after all, his sis was also listening although seemingly not completely.  
  
"And I would care for this why?" he asked while his Yami rubbed his chin in the soul room where he was debating if or not it was some kind of prank. "Because you have been accepted into this school of wizardry and witchcraft you will be there for the whole year along with your houses" from then on Malik lost interest as the man blabbed and blabbed about the houses what the sorting was and how he was suppose to act.  
  
/Marik I'm bored/ he said through his mental link while he propped his elbow onto the table with a look of boredom evident on his face //let me out for a while than.// /and let you destroy the whole house? I think not/ Malik scowled at his sister as she sharply elbowed him in the arm to resume his attention. Yes Malik had an attention span of 50.5 seconds or less, his Yami was much worse.  
  
"Therefore here is a letter I hope you will come it starts on the first of September so be prepared and do try to come" Malik blinked several times when the old wizard had vanished into thin air just like that. Still stunned he looked at an envelope and grabbed it off the table then walked away to his room his hunger forgotten in the midst of it all. Separating the shorter one almost fell forward but was caught by Marik who plucked the letter from his Hikari's hands.  
  
"Let's see." he began while Malik burned crimson as his Yami carried him around to his room down the hall "says you have been accepted to a school of magic and that you need a list of supplies" Malik was also very aware at what he was needing right now as he could see the paper right now as well if he wandered into his Yami's soul room.  
  
"So we will go to this school I know the pharaoh would never try to prank us" although Marik said that sentence without despisment in it, he knew the pharaoh wouldn't become best friends with him soon either. Stifling a laugh he poked his Yami in the side causing the much older spirit to jump in surprise dropping the Hikari to the ground. Malik rolled around laughing as his Yami glared a bit before the spirit smirked tackling the younger boy and started to tickle him causing him to laugh harder.  
  
Downstairs Isis smiled a wide smile as the sound of loud laughing filled her ears causing a swell of pride for the spirit of the millennium rod "it seems my brother has a guardian other than me after all". ----------  
  
The creator of Duel Dice monsters sat in his chair deep in thought as he shot his dice, about a handful of dice he never used, across his room trying to hit a bulls eye on a dartboard. Closing one eye he flicked the dice just as the sound of a door slammed shut surprised the dice hit a lamp causing it to teeter over the edge of his desk. With a quick reflex he flicked another one to keep it back on the desk, the effort to move was too much.  
  
Making himself comfortable he blinked as his eyes focused on the wall and the image of Yugi appeared on it reminding him of his past faults, the humiliation and the price he made to make it up. In doing so he learned a lot from his newfound friends as he joined in the Battle City group experiencing the most intense duels ever played.  
  
The black haired boy rolled the dice onto the floor, his way of playing games was chance and lady luck nothing more and nothing less. Some people however never thought of it as that and tried to use skill, which was never in the dice as it was all chance. He took inhaled and exhaled longingly the adventure had been cut so short once the finals ended and everyone returned to normal, to regular duels and school, but his cravings of fun hadn't diminished he was even thinking about gambling.  
  
The door of his room opened and a man in an almost identical style of clothing entered although old as he was he was still cool to many. His father seemed to like the color green like Otogi liked red and did a design, which Otogi had copied for the sake of loving it, and now he stood proudly looking over his son. "So what have you being up to?" Otogi rolled his eyes ever since he had made up the game people started to buy it and his dad Takumo started to go on trips throughout the world leaving him home most of the time.  
  
But somehow he could tell that this was different since his father had something in his hand that he couldn't start to comprehend "I brought a present for you a man wearing a white turban said that I should give it to someone I know best" unfolding his hand slowly the lazy teenager sat up a bit interested in what it could be.  
  
"So I'm giving it to you" his father dropped the golden square into Otogi's hand and walked back down the stairs leaving a confused teen to poke at it. On a first glance it looked like any other dice people saw only slightly bigger but still a good shape to wear as an earring but this one, upon closer look Otogi studied the marking on it. Was it just him or did the marking look a lot like that symbol on all the other millennium items? Shrugging he slowly unhooked his dice earring and put on the newly given one.  
  
Once he made sure it was on right he tapped it a few times, nothing wrong with it, shrugging he realized he was paranoid about the marking which was on every other millennium item, and now he tried to relax. Or did until a hand placed itself on his shoulder re-opening his eyes the dice boy glanced at the intruder and gasped outwardly there in front of him was a almost double version of him in the same clothes only bulkier, and the hair was not flat it was more spikier and the eyes were cold and hard but showed some kind of compassion.  
  
Frozen in shock he moved his mouth to speak but no words seem to come out ((what are you that shocked about seeing me?)) Otogi jumped a foot in the air looking back and forth as the voice seemed to come from every where but his eyes focused on the taller person in front of him that had his hands on his hips looking highly insulted. ((Don't you know me?)) The spirit approached the teenager who had fallen off the chair and backed away until he was against the wall. A sound of the door opening alerted the spirit who vanished back into the millennium item.  
  
Shaking Otogi stared at his father who was holding an envelope with the letter H on it and his name, slowly getting up he took the letter following his dad so the thing in the dice wouldn't come out again. ----------  
  
Ryou pinched his nose to stop the blood that was gushing out; his Yami had scared him so badly that he got a nosebleed the sound of the insane laughter caused the Hikari to frown a bit. The abuse he received from his Yami not to long ago have stopped after Battle city when the spirit had realized he needed a body and a Hikari to boot.  
  
Thanking Yami he had now a sort of harmful yet insane spirit living inside his millennium ring that did what it pleased to do and now it was pleased at the TV showing a nature movie with blood and gore and animals eating flesh. Shuddering at the horror image that came to mind he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off as some of the blood had somehow gotten onto his clothes. Picking up the same attire he wore in duelist kingdom he smiled sadly as he tipped his nose back for a bit longer to make sure it was done bleeding.  
  
{(HIKARI!}} The loud voice through the mental link erupted into his skull and he winced while it continued ordering him to cook something since the thief couldn't do squat about cooking. He had learned the hard way when Bakura decided that he was going to make waffles (wafflies in Bakura's words) and nearly somehow managed to blow up the whole kitchen. But due to his father being an archeologist with a lot of money he had gotten the things he needed to replace the furniture that was on fire and the kitchen that was destroyed.  
  
Chuckling he made his way to the kitchen turning his head a bit to the TV that showed a lion ripping up flesh and his Yami seemed to enjoy it immensely as he started cackling, scared now he quickly went into the kitchen hoping the TV wasn't a bad influence on his Yami. Slowly though Ryou became aware that his Yami was spending a bit to much time staring at the TV even he didn't stare at it almost ten hours straight then again Bakura was a spirit and he was a human. Sighing he planted the plate onto Bakura's lap while placing the syrup (brown sticky stuff as Bakura called it) onto the table.  
  
A Loud clang announced the plate was on the table turning around he looked at his Yami that was slowly regaining some of his insanity back and pounced at him taking the two to the floor. From there he took out two knives and grinning madly started to poke Ryou with them. Only thing was it was plastic since Ryou made sure every single knife in the house was replaced since it brought back to many bad memories of before Battle City.  
  
But still the plastic one were softer on the skin but they tickled and that was another torture thing his Yami did just for the sake of hearing his Hikari laugh. Bakura's ears perked up as the mail came and removing himself from the dazed teenager known as his Hikari he bent down and grabbed the mail oddly though there was only one today. Wandering back into the room where Ryou sat he opened it normal way (rip it with a knife) even with plastic he could still use it like a regular one.  
  
A few contents spilled out onto the ground first was an old piece of parchment, next was a list of some sort, and a ticket for some school. Thoroughly confused the 5000 year old spirit picked up one of them reading the letter. Ryou was curious but when his Yami just started laughing for no good reason it started to scare him like the TV his Yami was *laughing* normally "gosh that pharaoh really has the most stupidest pranks ever I mean come on a school for strictly magic? Not likely" Bakura threw the envelope behind him and still laughing he went to pick up his plate and ate knowing that he didn't need to. But it was fun to act like a mortal. ----------  
  
Seto threw the pieces of paper he had just been looking at, at the man before him "get out you're FIRED!" the business man had flown from the room and out the door in no time at all leaving the multi-billionaire alone in his office. The teenager sighed as he leaned against his chair glaring at the wall while letting his thoughts wander.  
  
His thoughts however were cut short as the phone rang loudly and picking it up he barked a nice hello "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" the person on the other end flinched from the outburst while grinning all the same "it's me big brother!" the younger Kaiba yelled right back into the phone causing Seto to wince and move the phone a bit away from his ear. "What do you want Mokuba I'm a bit busy at the moment" that was the truth he had papers scattered everywhere all of his work was in total pieces as he tried to sort them, he was getting there though rather slowly.  
  
While balancing the phone he went around picking up papers and shuffling them neatly while half listening to his brother on the other end "big brother we have to go to this shop today its having a blow out sale it has lots of Egyptian-" the elder Kaiba growled something he had seen enough of Egyptian crap and fairytales to last him two life times "no Mokuba I will not go to some stupid store".  
  
"Please Seto?" the younger Kaiba begged while Seto sighed "it's the only time we get to spend time together please Seto just this once" the pleading voice of his brother made Seto stop and think sure he never did spend time with his brother and he did have *a lot* of work but what was more important to him? The Egyptian things that he found surrounded with during the Battle City tournament seemed to scare him more than anything especially the experience with the eye in duelist kingdom and yet he still fared in the other tournament.  
  
He would never believe his past about being some high priest it was absurd just a fairytale "big brother?" a cautious whisper brought the teen back to where he was, talking on a phone "okay fine you win but I have only an hour to spare come here and make sure you have combed your hair, brushed you teeth." after the long list that followed Seto's instruction the younger Kaiba hung and did what he was told before heading to the Kaiba cooperation.  
  
Soon Seto was at the entrance in his battle city outfit and for some odd reason he just couldn't put the effort into taking it off it was one of his favorite trench coats that he wore so far his other one was being designed already to fit white, black, and blue together smirking he scanned the area for his brother. "SETO, SETO!" at the call of his name he smiled and walked slowly over to his hyperactive brother who was now jumping up and down continuously.  
  
"Mokuba don't make me go back," he threatened while his brother down right ignored and took his hand dragging the elder Kaiba away from the building toward where the shop was. It took a long walk but he did get some stares from many people who recognized him, and throwing glares at those people he let his little brother lead him along to wherever the store was.  
  
"This is it big brother!" Seto blinked at the store before him it was quite small the paint of the building was becoming to chip off, not to mention the amount of crap that was all over it. With a disgusted look he opened the door and wandered inside. His eyes widened everything was Egyptian and like the god card he could read every single word of it like he could with several other languages, but this was his second time exposed to some stupid hieroglyphics.  
  
Instantly the younger Kaiba came back with a cool looking spear with some words on it 'what the.' Seto took the spear and looked it over trying to clarify it to really say the word that was written on it "Mokuba" he said a bit mad and thrusted it back into the young sibling "it says 'shit' all over it." Mokuba looked at it then to his brother "big brother this is ancient Egyptian it's a language 5000 years ago maybe even longer how do you know?" Seto gave Mokuba fare warning about even speaking his glare did the rest.  
  
Although the small outburst or mild caused some people to look at Kaiba a bit oddly but ignoring them Seto tried to fit in and picked up several objects most had good meanings some bad until he crossed paths with a very nice necklace. The necklace was really long and at the end it had a miniature gold dragon on it though if he looked closely it had an eye.  
  
The eye however looked very familiar it was what Yugi had called it to be what? The eye of ..Ra? Shaking his head he picked it up and stared at it ignoring his brother for a second and traced his finger all around it. Unlike other objects this one had no words or inscriptions on it, it just seemed so.bland. Exhaling sharply he looked at his brother who was holding an adorable plushy of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and had the cutest eyes ever on his face, meaning he really wanted it super badly.  
  
He took the necklace and the stupid plushy and put it on the counter "tan ji ko es honaja" (A/N: just made up okay? Okay sorry.) Mokuba and the man at the counter blinked at Seto as he frowned and looked at them weirdly "are you deaf and can't understand me?" he asked sharply pointing to the two items. "I said in proper English that I wanted the plushy and the necklace" still feeling a bit stupid with all the stares he had hoped the man new English or German perhaps he accidentally said something in French? Or maybe he didn't make himself clear enough.  
  
Whatever the language was it had even Mokuba a bit scared even though he had taught the young kid to learn every language, taking the plushy and the stupid necklace he stormed out of the store glancing at Mokuba who was still gawking at him. "Mokuba what is it?" he asked as hey turned a street corner "you spoke a different language one you didn't teach me of" Seto rolled his eyes and rushed to the cooperation with Mokuba at his heels.  
  
Ignoring his brother he handed him the plushy and tried to put on the necklace as he walked but he had to slow down to get it on right.  
  
Finally after several tries he finally managed to get it on and with a snap he successfully put it on only he wasn't looking at streets or anything he was now in a room all covered in Egyptian fairytale crap.  
  
Trying to figure out what the hell just happened he went to the odd door and turned the knob only it was locked.  
  
Outside the newfound Yami was in awe and went to every single little thing inspecting things in a very un-Seto way saying how fabulous the age was.  
  
Seth was back from Egypt.  
  
A/N: um I know this IS over done but I like it so much that I made one of my own I hope you review it.and uh expect chapters some time I'm going to go and work on my moonlight walk and see if I can get the future chapters to be better. 


	2. Chapter One

Seto: -_-U I don't like my Yami. Seth: *watches his Hikari* I don't quite fancy u either. Malik: I despise my Yami right now, to actually send me to the shadow realm. Marik: *shrugs and stuffs his face* don't know what ur talking about Otogi: why do I have a Yami anyway? Ryuuji: cause u just do *lays on Otogi's lap* Seth: where is Yami anyway? Bakura: pft that pharaoh? Joy riding with his Hikari Ryou: now that's not nice Yami.. Bakura: the truth Tala: *comes in* well uh err *stares then leaves* All: O_OU  
  
Tala the disclaimer: I don't own YGO or HP I still cant believe Marik is really going to do that to his own Hikari so, so evil _ anyway I noticed something in the episode I watched of YGO it was quite humorous u guys all remember Bryan's phrases right? Well this is a line that Marik said "MERCY is for the WEAK!" hehehe if u guys don't know that then u won't find it funny but I did lol. As for updates I did update DT fifth chapter so yeah and that's all I have done I have been depressed by the fifth book yes it took me less than a day to read it lol anyway enjoy.  
  
Harry Potter and the Duelists of the Past  
  
Chapter One  
  
Seth was mystified as he examined everything around him, he knew he would come to this age eventually it only took time however he felt like he was missing something had the pharaoh already come? Or was the pharaoh not here yet? Many questions went through the high priests mind as he examined something between a horse and a carriage only with something on it. Confused he touched it ignoring the smaller child's words and instantly jumped back in surprise as it started to send out some sort of alarm.  
  
Many people looked at him all stopping and staring at him as the car began to blare out with its alarm and with the high priest right next to it surprised he was ready to bring his millennium rod up for defense but he met with nothing but air. Confused he looked around for the item until Mokuba broke him out of his thoughts. "Um Seto are you feeling all right?" he asked cautiously while his supposed brother was looking around dazed.  
  
Meanwhile the owner of the actual body was going nuts first the CEO did not know where he was, the place looked like a fairytale Egyptian room which he could read, it had all his needs, and second he didn't want to be in it in the first place. Calming down a bit Seto took a few deep calming breaths like his little brother had told him to do whenever he was really stressed out.  
  
A bit calmer the CEO studied the place a bit before trying to open the door once again surprised that it opened silently and slowly, grumbling something about blasted doors that never did move when he wanted them too and quickly slipped out of the room. Stepping out the door remained open while the teenager stood tall and a bit confident as he scanned the hallway going both ways. Straight ahead from his spot was another door this one completely nailed shut and try as he might Seto just couldn't seem to open it either way.  
  
Growling in frustration he kicked the door and winced as a sharp pain met his foot, he wasn't expecting that or perhaps he just got a bit more reckless. Either way the teen knocked on the door (feeling rather foolish) and called out "is anybody in there?" receiving no answer he snarled something under his breath and paced back and forth waiting for something anything to happen.  
  
Outside Seth was having difficulties trying to blend in as the younger child with him had started talking to a bunch of people one looking like a replica of the pharaoh another named Joey was yelling at him for no good reason as he hadn't done anything all day in fact he had only been out for an hour. Sighing softly he entered his mind and opened his door to meet his other half or rather the incarnation of himself pacing back and forth a look of pure anger was evident on his face.  
  
Slowly the priest tapped the slightly shorter self on the shoulder watching a bit humorously as the teen spun around and tried to swing a fist which the high priest caught before it landed on him, a simple reflex he remembered doing all the time to people who snuck up on him. Letting go he watched the teenagers reaction as the teen took his time to gather what he was seeing and a quiet "who are you" echoed throughout the chamber, it was going to be a long life Seth concluded. ----------  
  
Otogi made sure he was by his dad all day as the next few hours before began to recall back into Otogi's mind he couldn't help but shiver at the thought of another being looking exactly like a doppelganger taking the form of himself but then again it didn't turn into anything else it went back into his dice. Several times in fact during that day he tried countless times to get it off but a sharp burn on his ear refused to allow it and grumbling he ate dinner in silence still thinking his dinner left untouched.  
  
Moving his seat back with a sigh he knew he couldn't put it off much longer whatever he had seen earlier would soon appear and he knew once he was alone he was bound to meet it again shivering slightly he went upstairs but no sooner had he reached the top of his staircase did the stranger form again looking rather agitated.  
  
"What took you so long had to go and play daddy's pet?" the spiritual being asked through his narrowed eyes glaring at the other dice boy while Otogi shrugged it off and headed into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Quickly he shoved his toothbrush in his mouth as he squirted the toothpaste on and nearly choked as the stranger kept following him it was like he was being haunted. Choosing however to ignore the slight change in his life style he did everything he would usually do although he did get quite annoyed as the spirit kept following him like a certain puppy dog he knew and after thee hours of it he grew sick of it.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" the inventor of dice monsters yelled at the spirit that still followed him even when he got into bed the other replica of him sat on his bed watching Otogi out of pure boredom "I'm here because I am" Otogi rolled his eyes "yeah like that tells me much" he announced annoyed at the other being occupying his bed.  
  
"Well fine I come from Egypt 5000 years ago I was a great warrior serving his majesty" the other Otogi replica coughed a bit "the pharaoh I mean and I was sealed in a millennium so I could someday help him out" to Otogi this certainly sounded like a bunch of bull but considering the things he went through already there was quite a lot of evidence backing up the spirit.  
  
"My name is Ryuuji and I know yours your Otogi obviously the creator of that dice game and known for using chance against other people trust me I know more than you think I do" was all the spirit said before disappearing where it had entered. The millennium dice. Otogi hit his head several times he couldn't believe what was happening now things couldn't possibly get any worse then what has just happened now. As if fate wanted to prove him wrong a loud tap at his window announced company and groggily he moved the curtains aside to see a rather large owl carrying a letter in between its beak with another feeling of change Otogi gave up, life could ruin it for him a hundred times now. ----------  
  
Ryou grumbled his thoughts out loud as he was dragged across the street by his own Yami the tomb robber had laughed at the first letter and burned it as usual if he found something he didn't like but not to long after he did another envelope for the same school appeared, he ripped that up too. But then the envelopes kept coming twenty at a time and if Ryou hadn't hidden all the matches and turned off every fiery object he was sure his Yami was going to burn the house down as more and more envelopes came and sadly most of the owls perished by his Yami.  
  
Now they were on there way to the king of games house where all the source of mischief and annoyance seemed to spread from and reaching it his Yami seemed to almost break down the door he was knocking so loudly "YAMI!" Bakura bellowed loudly causing his other half to wince a bit at the anger evident in his Yami's voice "get you're Egyptian RA BUTT down here NOW!" never had Ryou ever heard or seen Bakura this mad, insane yes, completely mad, well that was another story.  
  
Slowly much to Ryou's relief a spiky short teen opened the door rubbing sleep from his eyes and looked half sleepily at his visitors "hey Ryou, Bakura" a yawn erupted from Yugi's mouth as he faced the two "what brings you here?" he asked innocently like always wry of the presence of Bakura. "Let me handle this Aibou." the shorter teenager grumbled something and shuffled off presumably to bed given the time of night it was leaving a innocent Hikari, a pharaoh, and a angry tomb robber together.  
  
"What is it soul stealer" Yami asked leaning against the frame of the door looking agitated for being woken up by such a low commoner that was not worth his time. A envelope was chucked at Yami's head while Bakura just stood folding his arms across his chest tapping his foot waiting for the 5000-year-old pharaoh to tell him that he made it. "What is this Bakura?" even the Hikari was a bit surprised that Yami had read it and still didn't know about it. Bakura however snatched it back and waved it like any normal piece of mail "well you wrote it tell me what it is" the other spirit however rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut in their faces.  
  
"I guess he didn't Bakura." Ryou said quietly while the Yami refused to listen and instead ranted on as to how the pharaoh merely lied using the night as a trick so he had an excuse to get off of it. However the reason they ended up with no concrete evidence that the king of games had indeed doe it and instead they dispersed back into there home Ryou's Yami grumbling all the way while kicking stones in such a bad mood that he picked up one nicely large on and chucked it at some random guy on the street. Oddly this satisfied the tomb robber as he continued back home slightly happier in hat way the Hikari couldn't really tell, but hey, if it meant his Yami being in a better mood it was worth it.  
  
Opening the door his Yami had instantly went to the couch, sat on it, flicked the TV on, and became in an instant trance staring at the TV like all days he did. Ryou in the mean time re-read the letter and cupped his chin in thought they could easily get to England that wasn't hard but what if it was fake? He would look like such a fool. Shrugging however he gathered all of his things in a bag and sighed loudly it was best to prepare early before his Yami figured out that he was going to. ----------  
  
Malik seemed to take the whole thing as a joke still even though he was going to the school regardless he was stick making jokes and wise cracks about it his Yami had also joined in as they sat around doing nothing all day bugging the pants off Isis as she was forced to kick them both out of the house saying they had to go and blow off some energy before dinner. Those two didn't care and instead caused havoc around a house pulling several pranks until they came across a hooded figure dressed in all black robes.  
  
At first they didn't seem to car about the man but the guy just stood there saying 'prank me' in there language and they did just that, they thought of using a card for a prank and the only one that would have a devastating effect would have been Ra but even then they thought it was a bit too powerful to use even for a prank. Instead they summoned the shadow realm giggling insanely as the guy tried to find his way around but instead found himself going more deeper into the shadow realm, until he met across his first monster from Malik's renewed deck, the Summoned Skull.  
  
Both were laughing as their monster started attacking the poor man but when the robed one shot something out they watched in horror as their monster stumbled backwards fading back into the card, which burst into flamed upon doing so. Quickly they dispersed the shadow realm and tailed the man around knowing somehow it was related to the new world they would be soon getting to know. Eventually the guy just seemed to disappear from existence leaving a rather confused Yami and Hikari shrugging though they headed back home praying that Isis would let them back in the house.  
  
Dinner came around and they sat discussing all about the new school they were going to go to, course Isis was doing most of the talking while Malik threw some of his food across the table at his Yami somehow managing to hit him in the eye. The spirit across the table lunched over to his Hikari's side and ended up toppling the hole table over while Malik just sat in his chair and laughed at him, this of course made Marik chase the younger boy all around the house while the big sister sighed and cleaned up there mess. Nothing could stop those two.  
  
Eventually though Marik caught up with Malik and carried him to the washroom where some very cold water was waiting for him and innocently made it seem like he slipped and accidentally tossed his Hikari in soaking the younger boy from head to toe. "Yami!" Malik got out and grabbed a towel soaking it with water and flung it at Marik before tackling the other half to the floor where they proceeded to wrestle each other. Like always though Marik won because he thought of himself as the greatest wrestler out of all the Yami's that lived close by and speaking of Yami's.  
  
"Marik have you seen Bakura at all?" Malik blurted out while trying to twist the water out since the spirit had blown up the hair dryer a few days ago much to Isis annoyance "no why?" the spiky haired asked taking out a lolli pop from his mouth. "No reason just thought that he should be doing some kind of destruction right now." Malik glanced at his Yami and sighed sugar for his other self was forbidden by his sister when Marik had eaten a whole bag and started to wreck havoc around the neighborhood. It took only two days to calm him down but Malik got the blame from his sister and she made sure he was occupied doing chores everyday for the next week.  
  
Shuddering the Hikari did not want that to ever happen again and took the lolli pop away from his Yami "no sugar for you" he said throwing the sugar in the garbage where it belonged. On his desk Malik re-read the note again and list of school supplies not believing he was going to some magic school but then again he dreaded what his dark half would do if he lost his temper or even *allowed* his Yami out.  
  
It would not be a great experience nor something he would want to do.  
  
A/N: ok folks I know I haven't updated I have been busy getting all three of my Yami's under control then I chatted to some people, then I watched the season finale of YGO and read the book in less than 12 hours. Now I have a cold, my muses have ran away so I'm so sorry I've been trying to think and do everything all at once but I know this chapter was pretty meaningless I just can't get anything funny down yet. And yes I passed all my grades except Math but I have to repeat it woo me lol anyway R&R if u have time JA NE! 


	3. Chapter Two

Seto: she has been obsessing again. Seth: with a whole lot of someone else... Malik: -finishes- for the past two-three months Yami: who has been ignoring us completely! Tala1: not my fault now if you guys were cooler then Uchiha Sasuke and Akabane Kuroudo I'd understand but ur NOT! Otogi: but -puppy eyes- Marik: -__-U she's immune to that.. Otogi: -pouts- Ryou: -comes by on a lil wheelchair being wheeled around by Bakura- HELP! Bakura: -laughing insanely- Yugi: did you hear anything? All: nope. Tala1: -sweatdrops- evil.  
  
Tala the disclaimer: I don't own HP or YGO or anything else above mentioned like the getbackers guy Dr. Jackal hes so cool yes I'm doing a fic for him and working on two naruto fics and actually moving along in my fics and stuff so updates to be scheduled soon ; I might think up something to do with the YGO characters once inspiration flys by..  
  
( )-Otogi to Ryuuji (( ))- Ryuuji to Otogi / /-Malik to Marik // //-Marik to Malik { }-Ryou to Bakura {{ }}-Bakura to Ryou [ ]-Seto to Seth [[ ]]-Seth to Seto  
  
Harry Potter and the Duelists of the Past  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Who are you?" Seto repeated as he looked at the more muscular and wisdom like version of himself, in complete shock as his fist was caught and lightly let go of. To Seto this was more of a disadvantage as he stared at the spirit that had invaded his personal space, and every few people were allowed that like Yami. One he knew he could respect as a duelist and of course Mokuba and many others that weren't very important in his mind to remember at that time.  
  
Seth chuckled at the confusion of the shorter boy and tilted his head curiously to the side looking at the outrageous style of dress the teen wore, surely the new age had a better way to dress. It looked like a more fashionable slave clothes, at least in his mind it seemed. Reaching out a hand he raised an eyebrow as the younger boy ducked and swung another fist aiming for a weak point in his chest and chuckled as the fist hit nothing but air.  
  
"You have skill that's for sure" the CEO turned around to face Seth who looked completely calm and happy even though he had a outraged teen by him looking as menacing as he ever did "get me out of here!" the shorter boy waved his arms and pointed at the High Priest "or I'll sue you!". 'Sue? A new kind of food?' blinking Seth rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he ignored the glaring eyes of his Hikari and shrugged.  
  
"What's a sue?" utter silence reigned over the two as Kaiba shook his head in disbelief, this couldn't happen to him he was not having a stupid moronic fool in his presence hell for all he knew the guy was homeless! But the way the man spoke with his words, it was almost alien to the other man as it seemed for Seto. Sighing the CEO lowered his arms letting out a dry chuckle "okay, okay I get it what's the joke this time? Did Yugi put you up to this or Yami or." his sentence was called off as Seth was now somehow inches away from his face with a wide expression.  
  
"You know of the pharaoh?" Seto grimaced.  
  
It was not what he had planned that's for sure. Especially with the many hours he had to tell Seth of the age he was in now.  
  
Not to long later Seto found himself back in his body with the supposed spirit sitting on his desk looking quite impassive after all the told events of what the world had gone through, only after Seto had gone through his history library showing the most important things. "I'm your Yami, your guardian even" the younger teen twitched he knew who's fault this was, it was all that pharaohs fault no matter what happened anything tied with Egypt was the Master Duelists fault.  
  
"I don't need a guardian.leave me alone" the high priest sighed as the younger being started to tug at the unmoving Millennium item with a bored expression on his face as his eyes traveled back and forth as his reincarnation began to use several methods to get it off. Leaning back he allowed a small smile to grace his lips, as he looked amused at the youth.  
  
'Perhaps this shall be fun after all'  
  
-----  
  
The dice boy grumbled as he shifted in his bed feeling something warm against him and mumbled something moving over to the other side ignoring the warm sensation that focused around his waist. (Koi.) a hissing voice echoed in his head as the black haired teen twitched and opened his eyes slightly to see the light streaming form the window and immediately shut them.  
  
A groan followed this as Otogi placed his head in the pillow burying it as far as possible clutching the blankets for all they were worth. Wait a second.if those were the blankets then what was that warm feeling from lower down? The dice Millennium holder glanced to the side blinking away sleep to see the same cold hard eyes from the previous night staring at him with a almost obsessed look in them.  
  
For a moment time moved slow for the dice Hikari as he opened his mouth then closed it before pulling away falling off the side of the bed letting the pillows hit him in the face as they followed suit. Clenching his fist looking more like a bratty child then the calm collected duelist he usually was "what are you still DOING here?" he hollered stopping halfway to give out a loud yawn while the spirit merely chuckled propping his elbow onto the mattress letting his hair fall to the side.  
  
"I can't leave, you have the dice Millennium item, besides it won't come off unless I want it to and well you're destined to have it anyway" snaking over to where Otogi was his Yami brushed away a few bangs smirking as a small hidden blush found it's way to the younger one's face "and cute" he added while the dice inventor made a bee line to the washroom slamming the door.  
  
Ryuuji made a face and rolled his eyes what was with his Hikari anyway? Not like he did anything bad..yet. The worst was soon to come. Cracking his knuckles he leaned against the wall looking on with a sad face.he longed for someone to be bonded with. He had wait 5000 years to do so and with a shy over confident brat no less 'but a extremely cute brat' he reminded himself straightening his clothes with a smile.  
  
Meanwhile Otogi was guzzling down water and trying to get rid of the red mark that had inhabited his face he went as far as to look at the make up stuff but decided against it. His mom might kill him.  
  
The dice boy stiffened as two arms encircled his waist and looking behind did he note that the Millennium spirit was looking at him fondly playing idly with a piece of his clean washed hair of course this sent shivers down his spine for a while before he relaxed against the taller spirit closing his eyes enjoying the scent of the older male before he suddenly came across a thoughtful thought.  
  
What was he doing..?  
  
Pulling away he opened the door letting it bang against the wall hopefully creating a hole and marched downstairs seating himself at the kitchen table smiling at his dad through his rather shaken demeanor. "So what about that mail you received? You going to England?" Otogi choked on his sausage that he was about to inhale through his mouth and coughed sending the piece forward back onto the plate.  
  
"What!" he cried out after taking a long sip of his glass of water "me? Going to England?" the shorter boy received a harsh nod from his father as the man smiled "you need a break from here anyway so why not go to this school?" Otogi sputtered on his words as he let his mind wander first he would have to go to some school, not only that but have a very unsafe spirit hanging around him. Plus above all that he will be far away from home, safety, and dueling.  
  
This was too much for the poor black haired teen as he shook his head side to side "fine.I'll go on this trip but make a tombstone for me.I might need it sometime soon" he let out a dry chuckle as he wandered over to the sink washing the dishes with a curious look upon his face. What was England like? He scowled slightly, why did he even CARE, it wasn't as if it was something knew to him. He'd been over loads of places before.  
  
Snapping out of his fantasy he cringed as the phone ring and lowering the half washed dish he swiftly strode over to the phone grasping the receiver tightly as he lifted it to his face murmuring a low 'hello' to the person.  
  
"Hey Otogi!" "What the.Ryou what's up?" Otogi asked as he scratched his black hair absent mindly as he listened intently. "Did you happen to receive a envelope with an H on it for a school for witches and wizards?" the dice inventor swallowed hard, in truth he hadn't even glanced at it since his Yami started to hound him all day speaking of that. "How many Millennium items are there?" "7 why?" "."  
  
Glancing out of the corner of his eye did Otogi start to notice that his Yami was doing the dishes learning how to use the tap in the process "no reason" he lowly muttered as he continued to watch in amusement as the bar of soap that Ryuuji was holding suddenly swerved from the side of the sink to the floor creating a dangerous substance to walk upon. Sure enough the spirit turned to put the dishes away and idly slipped on the slippery floor falling down onto his back letting a loud string of curses in Egyptian.  
  
In an instant he heard Bakura's harsh voice on the phone "I heard Egyptian over there!" the dice player sighed and looked at the phone with a defeated look and began to tell them about his misadventures with the 8th Millennium item earning a gasp from Ryou (I thought there were only seven!).  
  
In the end it narrowed down to Ryou and his Yami coming over "uh Ryuuji was it? You can stop trying to make yourself look like a jester I think I got the point" the spirit narrowed his eyes and threw the soap at a dangerous speed hardly giving the host enough time to dodge.  
  
(I was JOKING) ((I don't care!))  
  
-----  
  
"Marik shift over" the Hikari drawled as he tried to move on his bed but s sudden weight on his chest mad that pretty impossible and that one lone spring was starting to piss him off. "I dunna want to" the spirit slurred as he trailed circles over the others chest getting a harsh whack in the face and smiled despite it "you know I'm ticklish stop it!" Malik grabbed his lone pillow and whacked the 5000-year-old spirit several times over the head before it was taken away from him.  
  
This promptly caused the younger male to whine as he reached over for the pillow tiredly not noticing the fact it was noon and he was still in his nighttime clothes. A pair of boxers and a revealing chest, yes Malik dressed appropriately for everything no matter how little it was. Thus his Yami was the same revealing his own darker tanned buffer chest "I can't reach!" the Hikari wheezed and laid back down in defeat.  
  
Marik just smirked as he tossed the pillow to the ground out of reach for his little Hikari and snuggled against his light with a smile against his lips for a cute moment before the door banged open slamming against the bedroom wall. "GET UP!" the Yami frowned as Isis gave her snake glare and swiftly he grabbed his Hikari's small form taking the clothes with him and huddled to the bathroom with a half awake Malik.  
  
This of course usually meant he had to do EVERYTHING for him in this state thus he started by brushing the shorter boys teeth before grabbing the leather pants and took a few minutes to get those on. Then the shirt was pulled under Malik's head while the blonde spiky male just stared dumbly with a small droop of drool hanging form the corner of his mouth. Looking on with disgust Marik wiped the drool away grabbing the comb and after a few frustrating moments and five combs later gave up on combing the Hikari's hair and led him out of the bathroom and down the hall to the stairs.  
  
'Uh oh.' the Yami twitched at the stairs last time he had tripped and fell all the way down and now did a morning ritual to stamp and make as much noise as possible every morning just to please his Hikari. Course lots of things got chucked at him whenever he did so therefore ignoring the temptation he carried his Hikari down the stairs ignoring the stares from Isis and raised an eyebrow as he looked at the door "Seto?" he dropped Malik to the floor in surprise before glaring at the other figure "SETH?" the high priest merely raised a confused eyebrow as he squinted at Marik from the doorway and smiled genuinely "ah yes.Marik tomb robber you're in this age as well? Isn't it fascinating?" Seto however looked lets then joyful as he folded his arms looking off to the side with a less than displeasing look.  
  
"What are you doing here though?" the tomb robber spat as he flexes his arm ready to repay all those past imprisonments and such in one single punch. "Oh" Seth gave a small smile his face clearly giving off one that was enjoying life "just getting acquainted and such nothing you need to worry you're little pitiful head about" and with that the high priest flicked Mariks forehead just waiting for the volcano to erupt.  
  
Before he could scream curses and wave his Millennium rod at the smug looking high priest and hopefully send the smart CEO's Yami to the shadow realm the dazed blond finally got to his feet after being dropped like a sack of potatoes. According to the Hikari's face he didn't look happy at all, at least not to Marik.  
  
"Why'd you DROP me? I was having a fun dream it involved sugar and plushie's and pillows and-" the CEO merely rolled his eyes as he held up a small yet sturdy envelope waving it around trying to get back on topic. "I don't care about your stupid dream I could care less if Joey grew two heads and became a Cerberus with a big ass collar. I came here because of this envelope" Seto ignored the protests from Malik as the blonde whined about the pocky part of the dream but a stern glare shut him up.  
  
Marik frowned throughout the whole sentence that Seto told about how the envelope appeared and just came by the dozens, sure even he could tell the CEO was at his limits even with the calm face always present and by the looks of it Seth looked almost.worried? 'No, that bastard cares for nothing.' the tomb robber grabbed onto his Hikari's arm and led him into the living room making a motion for the others to come in and make themselves as comfortable as possible.  
  
"And you." Seto let out a low growl as he clutched the Hogwarts letter in one hand making a fist in the other ready to give the spiky blonde a good punch in the face "told me there were only 7 Millennium items what's this then?" slowly the trench coat wearer held up the necklace with laced sarcasm following in his next sentence "I don't believe it's jewelry"  
  
Seth chuckled at his Hikari admiring the calm yet angry face that followed all his words. How the gods even made such a heavenly figure it was truly astonishing he would have to thank Ra sometime later for the chance to even meet his young Hikari despite the.anger management that he needed. Desperately. [[Calm down Hikari don't scare them]] the high priest thought to Seto while the CEO merely stood raising a confused eyebrow looking around.  
  
"Oh yes I forgot our minds, our souls, our bodies are connected.we can send thoughts to each other so you might want to get use to that my Hikari" the young 2nd rate duelist twitched at the voice as he whirled around and snarled at the high priest in the most disrespecting way "you can just shutup!" Seth frowned making a mental note to teach his Hikari a few manners before getting to know him.  
  
"Well I don't know the whole story Seto sorry.you'd have to ask Bakura for that." Malik made a pondering face as he sat on the couch rubbing his backside as the teenager clad in his silver outfit stood waving his arms outraged. Though this did hardly anything to the unfazed blonde as he shrugged to his Yami while Seto raged on probably having his voice carry throughout the block as he screamed obscurities at Malik.  
  
"Off to Bakura's then.." Seth raised an eyebrow at the completely calm CEO as he stalked out the doors in a huff looking at Malik and Marik with a confused look while they just shrugged.  
  
No one understood Seto except himself it seemed. -----  
  
Ryou patiently waited as he swept through the house avoiding the cackling Bakura in his room doing who knows what in there, most likely moved the TV to watch some bloody movies that had no plot whatsoever. Sighing softly he grabbed the brush and combed his hair looking around the house searching for something to clean, it was about twenty minutes until the designated time when Otogi and his new found spirit were going to appear and having cleaned up the house earlier.  
  
Safe to say the lonely albino was bored out of his mind, but not as far as to go and sit with his Yami and watch gory stuff on the TV. He didn't think his stomach could handle it. "MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the longhaired boy sweatdropped slightly as a maniacal laugh erupted form behind the door followed by cackling and what not, {Yami what are you doing?} he received no reply and instead on dwelling on it he padded down the hall to the stairs descending them to the kitchen.  
  
Taking out a tray he grabbed his special plastic knife and began to take out fruits and vegetables ignoring Bakura's thoughts before when he didn't have any meat out (Giving me the great BAKURA rabbit food? Where's the meat!?) and thinking better he searched for the leftover roast and sighed.  
  
Why did his Yami have to be a psychopath cannibal?  
  
-----  
  
A/N: Yeah I know I'm slow but I don't like it when they immediately get there owl and blah just APPEAR in Hogwarts I like to, take my time so to speak. So how is it people? Perk you're interest much? Hope you'll tell me in a review thanks ^^ Hope it has some humor in it I'm not very good at it gomen -bows- review onegaishimas ^^  
  
Seth: Next chapter of Harry potter and the duelists of the past it seems everyone is together and Otogi has a Yami? Wait it's Ryuuji how have you been? What's this? A flight? Where are the duel monsters eh? It's a palada? A plaka? P-L-A-N-E see you don't have to spell it out to me it's a.palane ^^ don't sigh at me Hikari and who's this guy? Hagrid? Certainly an odd age indeed. 


End file.
